


The King's Crown

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Revamp: Hero: 108 [2]
Category: Hero: 108
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Rewrite, revamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Why is it that Humans would not respect Ape Truely if he were to show that he was the Monkey King? If he is/was the Monkey King who are his people? What is with his obsession with gold?Here, we see Truely, the Monkey King's, choice to leave his kingdom to protect the humans, and his transformation into Commander Apetrully of Big GreenPart 2 of the Hero: 108 Revamp
Series: Revamp: Hero: 108 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655773
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The Monkey King had not been invited to the meeting of royalty that High Roller created. It made sense. The Monkies were hard to find, and the closest related to humans, as well as traders of treasures like gold. Using it as currency unlike the other animals who traded food or music or games.

The Monkey King, Truely, was one who was curious of the humans. He interacted and made the most trades with them. Taking bananas from sellers to trade with the humans, then giving the sellers the gold they needed. The humans enjoyed the bananas, particularly when they needed something called potassium. At the same time, Truely enjoyed mangoes, and nuts also found by the humans, planting them in his Kingdom.

Yes, the monkies and the humans were close. Which was why when the Jaguars and Gorillas attacked the humans, King Truely took personal offence. 

He didn't want war, but he did want to protect his most valuable trade partner. And to do that, he had to figure out what was going on with the other animals.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing to do was to go ask the two kingdoms attacking the local human population.

The first one he went to was the Gorilla King, Sterling. 

With a plate of gold as a peace offering, Truely walked to the area where his Kingdom ended and the Gorilla Kingdom began.

He was able to walk peacefully, but couldn't help but feel watched as he made his way through the thick forest. 

Trudging his way through, he finally came to the castle of Sterling, which looked like a grand nest with plateaus beneath it with other Gorillas guarding the walk way. Truely was allowed to pass, but his plate of gold was eyed viciously.

Truely stepped up to the throne and nodded his head in respect.

Sterling nodded his head slightly deeper. A sign of acknowledgment to Truely's crown.

"King Sterling, I come to offer you gold and to ask for your audience." Truely formally announced in the Human tongue.

King Sterling's shoulders shook as he took the gold and set it next to his throne. "Truely, I must speak with you as well. You were not there for the meeting with High Roller." Sterling spoke in his native tongue.

The two were able to understand one another, as all animals could.

"I was celebrating my son's birthday." Truely justified.

"So you do not know that we will no longer accept gold, and that we are now at war with the humans."

Truely's eyes widened. "What? Is this why you chase off humans into my territory?"

"Please, we only chase them out of our territory."

"But why go after the humans and hate gold? Gold is used as currency for all animals, and used to create treasures!"

"Because we all learned a dark truth to humans. They killed the Zebra royalty."

"No. Humans couldn't have done that! They're not greedy! They're feeble and meek yet curious creatures!"

"Truely. Humans are our enemies. Join the alliance of High Roller or stay neutral."

Truely glared at the Gorilla King and his ultimatum. "King Sterling, I will leave your territory peacefully, but once I go back to my castle, I will declare myself an ally to the humans."

King Sterling glared. "Then I suggest you leave soon. Otherwise things will get nasty." He growled.


End file.
